A transparent electrode including transparent material has been applied to electronic products such as a display device, a solar cell, and a mobile device. Researches and studies on a nano-wire, which has a wire-shape structure in a nano-meter size, as the transparent conductive material for the transparent electrode, have been actively carried out.
Since the nano-wire has superior electrical conductivity, flexibility, and transmittance, the transparent electrode can represent superior characteristics. However, nano-wires are easily aggregated during the reaction process, so that nano-particles are formed. Accordingly, the product yield of the nano-wires may be degraded. In addition, when the nano-wires are manufactured, if the length of the nano-wires becomes increased, the diameter of the nano-wires becomes increased. In contrast, if the diameter of the nano-wires becomes reduced, the length of the nano-wires becomes reduced. Accordingly, the manufacturing of a long thin wire is difficult. Therefore, the practical use of the nano-wires is difficult. Further, materials such as catalysts used to accelerate the reaction of forming the nano-wires remain on the surface of the nano-wires, so that the surface oxidation or the surface corrosion of the nano-wires may occur, or the electrical conductivity may be degraded.